Communication devices, such as handheld cellular phones, have gained widespread acceptance over the years. One reason for this is the constant development of new generations of communication devices of smaller dimensions than the previous ones making the communication device handier in use and more convenient to carry.
In the field of this invention, a conventional communication device comprises two volumes of interior space used as resonance chambers where the loudspeaker uses the first volume and the antenna uses the other volume.
A problem with the conventional communication device is to make it yet even smaller or at least maintain the size even though the communication device has to contain an ever increasing amount of electronic components to be able to offer new features.